


for you, from you

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, they are so in love it's beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ten hates feeling like a short high school girl from a romantic drama. Johnny loves him anyways.





	for you, from you

**Author's Note:**

> very quick impulsive thing

Johnny's too long. Too lanky.   
  
And Ten doesn't know what to do about it. It's not like he's a desperate little affectionate person that wants to kiss and say i-love-you constantly to his boyfriend, but he sure as hell would appreciate being able to easily peck him on the lips every now and then without tip-toeing like the short girlfriend in every high school romantic drama.  
  
Ten huffs, suddenly, crossing his arms at the thought.  
  
Johnny turns his head from the notebook in his hands to look at Ten. His big, soft hands.   
  
'You okay?'  
  
Ten mumbles something that Johnny doesn't quite get, and the older boy puts his notebook down to shift closer to Ten in the kotatsu, laying his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes.  
  
'Say that again.'  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
Ten sounds like a two year old having been denied candy, and then offered it again but too angry to accept it. Which is stupid. Ten's not mad.  
  
The shorter boy turns his head at an uncomfortable angle to press a kiss against Johnny's lips.  
  
Just like this. He wants to always kiss him just like this.  
  
Johnny hums in the kiss, slowly moving up to snake his arms around Ten's smaller frame, pulling the Thai boy closer to him.  
  
Ten really doesn't mind when he pins him down to the carpeted floor to kiss him on his jaw, his neck, everywhere.  
  
'Don't leave a mark,' he lazily informs the other, 'I'm supposed to be promoting soon.'  
  
Johnny turns to gaze at Ten with the softest, most loving look in his eyes.  
  
He moves up to his mouth again, Ten melting in the sensation and against Johnny's plump lips, that he almost forgets why he's annoyed.  
  
He's so smitten with the American, so damn smitten. He loves him way more than he remembers loving the nights he's spent looking at stars, or the times he's spent with his other members, or the times he's laughed and giggled and joked around carelessly.  
  
Johnny Suh is all the happiness he needs.  
  
But then Ten remembers his annoyance, and pulls away from the kiss.  
  
He definitely wants to kiss him, he definitely wants to kiss him like there's no tomorrow, but he wants to address the situation his mind's put out for him to handle first.  
  
'What's wrong, baby?'  
  
There it is. The sweet, caring voice. Ten can feel himself disintegrating from love every given second.  
  
'You're just so tall.'  
  
He knows that Johnny likes it when he's being straightforward more than any nervous ramblings, which he's oddly suited to better knowing how flustered he still gets around the other.   
  
At first, Johnny blinks at his words. And then breaks out into a snort.   
  
'I just wanna be able to kiss you sometimes without looking like a desperate high school girl.'  
  
'But you're a cute high school girl,' Johnny teases, and Ten groans under his grip.  
  
'No!'  
  
Johnny makes a giggling noise and presses his fingers to Ten's sides, tickling him and causing the younger to squirm in his arms and, eventually, laugh out loudly until Johnny's going back to kissing him slowly, gently, as if wanting to memorize every second of this moment to store it down in his brain.  
  
'You don't have to tip toe anymore, Tennie,' he mumbles when he pulls away, leaving the Thai boy breathless under him, flushed pink in his whole face.  
  
Ten huffs as soon as he regains his breath, again.  
  
'Hopefully.'

  
  
  
It's right after practice, that Ten feels the need in him rise to kiss Johnny.   
  
It's as if the elder can read his mind - he's already bent his knees down to Ten's height and is standing next to him expectantly. Ten gives him an affectionate smile before pecking him on the lips quickly. Turning away before the other can see his flushed state. He can feel Johnny's smile at him.  


  
  
It feels good.  



End file.
